plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost City - Day 28
|Type = Locked and Loaded |Flag = Three (only two are shown at the progress bar) |Zombie = |FR = A Lost City pinata |before = Lost City - Day 27 |after = Lost City - Day 29}} Waves 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie2 = 1 3 5 |zombie3 = 2 4 |zombie4 = 3 |note4 = First flag; Parachute Rain! |ambush4 = |zombie5 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note5 = 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = 1 3 5 |zombie7 = 2 4 |zombie8 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note8 = Second flag |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie10 = 2 4 |note10 = Final flag}} Strategies *Beating the level by practically placing plants only to trigger the trap tiles is possible, but the player should still settle for a slightly safer way of advancing to the next level. *Sunflower is more or less irrelevant in this level. Placing attacking plants on the first column should be done, however, so that the player has a constant supply of sun to trigger the Trap Tiles. *As with other levels in the second half of Lost City, Bug Zombie is a big threat. As the player will generally not place many attacking plants, and the fact that both Red Stinger and A.K.E.E. are rather poor at dealing with Bug Zombies when planted in low numbers, this will make it rather easy for them to trigger the lawn mowers or make the player lose if the player does not coordinate their exploitation of trap tiles. *As mentioned, trap tiles are vital. To be more precise, boulder traps are what the player should absolutely focus on. Flame tiles are also a focal point, but for the completely opposite reason. In only rare situations will the player involuntarily get themselves in a situation where a zombie will trigger a flame tile. They should only be used as a last resort, and even then it should be aware that their Jalapeno-like attack will not kill Bug Zombies. *Stallia is great for stalling the initial zombies in order to achieve perfect hits with boulders. Later on, grouped with Iceberg Lettuce, it provides a free way to trigger the tiles and possibly slow zombies at the same time. Other plants can be used to trigger the tiles, and they can be dug up for sun before the deadly effects exert themselves. *Imp Porters will provide a constant stream of zombies throughout the level. If not properly killed with boulders, these zombies might overwhelm the player and their actions. Plant Food should be used in this situation, along with any situation where Bug Zombies manage to escape their trap-triggered death. **It should be kept in mind that, even if the player manages to kill all the zombies using Trap Tiles mainly, at least two of Imp Porter's tents will remain at the end of the level due to the fact that neither effect of the trap tiles can reach to them. In this case, the player will have to use A.K.E.E.s and/or Red Stingers as there are no instant kills that would do the job quickly. Gallery Lost City - Day 28 1.png|First flag by Lost City - Day 28 2.png|Final flag by ThisUserLikesOreo Lost City - Day 28 3.png|Finished by ThisUserLikesOreo IMG_0114.PNG|By LC - Day 28 (PG234) - 1.png|By LC - Day 28 (PG234) - 2.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 PvZ2_Stragety_LC28.png|By SOLC28.PNG|By Walkthrough Lost City Day 28 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Shoot down the zombies with balls - Lost City Day 28 (Ep.232)|By Trivia *This level actually has three flags. However, only two are shown on the level progress bar. How would you rate Lost City - Day 28's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Brain Busters Category:Locked and Loaded